Fangirls
by Mysteriol
Summary: Valentine’s Day spells disaster for our beloved boys, Kai and Tala, as they make their escape from hysterical fan girls in hormone overdrive.


Fangirls

-postGrevolution

_A/N: _

_Well, to start off…wishing all out there a happy Valentine's Day! May love continue to blossom ahead in your life and days ahead! Here's a weird fic featuring Kai and Tala…and their phobia for irritating fan girls! It's really a really bizarre plot, and I don't know what possessed me to write this… it's pretty pointless, if you noticed._

_Anyway, enjoy, still, for the spirit of Valentine's Day is upon us. Cheers_

_mysterio000_

Kai Hiwatari must be one of the very, very few boys out there who actually hates 14th of February. Screw the fact, but he really does find Valentine's Day the most cliché occasion to celebrate some passionate love flourishing still between couples.

But mostly, he hates Valentine's Day, because his large base of fanatical, hysterical fan girls will surround him, and stalk him with relentless pursuit hot on their heels, worshipping the grounds he walks on every step he takes.

Thus, he finds it most rational among his options to stay indoors on this day, but it is most unfortunate, because he has unintentionally agreed to meet up with fellow Blitzkrieg Boy teammate and friend, Tala Ivanov, to a challenge at the beydish at the back alley of the town today.

And it is not always easy for such a famous, or perhaps infamous, blader to avoid being seen. With blue triangles geometrically shaped onto his face, and his two-toned blue hair of obvious shades, Kai does not avoid the limelight easily. And as he makes his way down the most discreet alley to reach Tala in the shortest possible time, his senses are on red alert, and his wariness is increased to its highest peak.

Kai does not take chances, especially not with hordes of hysterical fan girls who scream your name the moment they sight eyes upon you, and eventuate in attracting further bunch of Kai-fanatics who will probably end up cornering you and smouldering you with kisses and hugs.

And the probability of Kai wanting that to happen is zero to a hundred. Make that to infinity.

Kai is gauging his level of sanity, as he now makes his way, dodging into thick pillars and sneaking into shadowed corners every chance he can get. The intimidating Kai Hiwatari, actually being intimidated by fan girls, is unheard of, but Kai has experienced the prowess of smitten girls, and high decibels of screaming does one's hearings no good, proving to be a lethal weapon that Kai would gladly step down and succumb to defeat.

But still, countless abbey trainings cannot aid him in his stealthy, surreptitious attempts, for moments later…

"Hey, that looks like Kai!"

Kai curses colorfully under his breath.

"Yea, is that Kai, huh, huh, huh, huh?"

"I DON'T KNOW! LET'S GO CHECK IT OUT!"

Kai says something akin to 'shit' under his breath, before his deceptively agile frame makes his way across the vacated alley, and winds across the pillars like a man who knows the complete infrastructure of it. Finally, he heaves a sigh of quiet relief.

"I swear I hate Valentine's Day forever." Kai makes a serious oath, rolling his eyes. "And fan girls."

Luckily for him, the beydish at the back alley is nearing. A few more yards to go…

"YES, IT'S HIM! KAI HIWATARI!"

"OH MY GODD! MARRY ME, KAI!"

"KAI, YOUR DRANZER IS THE BEST! IT'S GLORIOUS, SPECTACULAR! MASSIVE IN HER ATTACK!"

"KAI, DON'T RUN AWAY!"

"WE LOVE YOU, KAI!"

And not very coincidentally, a few yards away, is a redhaired team captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, the most renowned and infamous team making headlines back in the G Revolutions days. He, too, is not enjoying the Valentine's Day experience that the heavens has in stored for him.

He is pacing hastily along the concrete floorings, and also, swearing simultaneously. Being Tala Ivanov, a feral and wolfish teenager, he is not one who conceals his emotions with iron will, thus that justifies his habitual preferrence to cursing audibly.

"Fangirls grate on my nerves. Who invented such a term in the English language? I swear I'm going to plot the demise of the Englishmen who ever came up with the word 'fan girl'. Screw that. Valentine's Day is making these bunch of bratty girls go on a hormone overdrive." Tala says, irritated, "And that's not good. Not good at all."

And voices interrupt his thoughts, causing him to spring up on both feet and make it to the back alley in record time.

"IT'S HIM! TEAM CAPTAIN OF THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS!"

"IT'S TALA? THAT TALA?"

"YES, TALA IVANOV!"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

"TALA! TALA, WAIT FOR US!"

"MARRY US, TALA!"

"LOOK AT ME! I DYED MY HAIR RED, SO WE NOW MAKE A COMPATIBLE COUPLE!"

It is, thus, by no chance, that both boys end up side by side, exhausted and panting deeply and heavily as they collapse against the wall of the back alley of the small Japan town. The scorching sun only serves to cause beads of perspiration trickling down the duo's foreheads.

Kai glared at Tala, shooting him a death glare, "What the hell were you thinking? Did it actually slip your mind that today is actually Valentine's Day?" He asked incredulously.

Tala returned the glare, and both were locked in a competitive glaring session for a while. "Who was it that suggested a rematch today, huh, Kai?" He jibed sarcastically.

"You, Tala." Kai said.

"You, Kai." The redhaired said simultaneously.

Death glares, before both of them broke it at the same time. Heads tilted skywards, they watched the expanse of cerulean sky.

"I hate Valentine's Day." Tala lamented, "Bloody, pointless occasion to commemorate some idiotic emotions like love. Bunch of bull."

"Not to say, driving some idiotic fan girls into hormone overdrive." Kai added.

"Who traces your whereabouts wherever you go--"

"Even to the washroom." Kai interrupted rather ruefully.

Both boys were silent, savoring their luxurious state of serenity for the moment before encountering the real world of fanatic females hot on their heels again. It spelt calamity out there, or better yet, the advent of Armageddon and all synonyms of it.

"Wanna battle?" Tala proposed.

Kai shot him a warning look, and Tala crossed his arms, shoulders hunched. Both boys knew their mental state were not up to it for a Wolborg cum Dranzer battle-out at the dish. It would only drain their already fatigued selves out.

"You're right, Kai, let's just sit here and rot." Untypical of Tala to actually prefer wasting time than training, but Kai understood. Circumstances called for inevitability of change.

"I hate fan girls." Kai muttered.

"Ditto." Tala spoke again, "Tyson's dating Hilary now, I supposed. Finally 'fessed up the day before, you told me?" Tala raised an eyebrow, and Kai nodded.

"Yea, and so did Ray to Mariah."

"That was…fast."

"Yeah."

Comfortable silence prevailed, as the sun drenched both boys in its warmth.

"I swear I'm going to stay single for a long time." Tala said, lying back onto the wall and facing skywards to bask in the rays.

"Ditto." It was Kai's turn to repeat that single word.

Tala glared. He hated Kai parroting his words. "Stop being a copycat."

"I'm not a copycat."

"You are."

"Am not."

"You are." Tala insisted.

"Am not." Kai retorted.

"Are."

"Not."

Death glares.

"Shut up." Kai jibed at his friend, before turning away.

"I'm not saying anything."

"You just said something."

"Idiot." Tala rolled his eyes.

But there were evident half-smirks on the boys' faces, before Tala stood up and offered a hand.

"I'm starving from all that cat-and-mouse game. Let's go grab a burger, Kai."

Kai extended a hand, and allowed himself to be pulled up. "Sounds good."

And the duo frowned and ceased in their tracks, when the softest pattering against concrete grounds were heard. Far away and distant, but clearly distinct all the same. Then, the familiar, high decibles of girlish screaming froze the blood that ran the veins of Kai and Tala.

"Damn." Kai cursed.

"Why do I hate Valentine's Day?" Tala asked, before both boys scrambled along the back alley. "Forget that, don't answer it."

Several girls popped up from nowhere, screaming, holding banners high above their head. "WE FOUND THEM!" One declared triumphantly.

"IT'S BOTH OF THEM! THE DUO OF BLITZKRIEG BOYS!"

One girl, nearly hyperventilating, went, "Ahhh! KAI AND TALA!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I WANT YOUR AUTOGRAPHS! PLEASE!"

"DRANZER AND WOLBORG KICKS MY ASS!"

Tala hissed to his side, "Change of plans. We check into Bryan and Spencer's hotel and order pizza delivery. How 'bout it?"

"Sounds good." There was a smile that reached those cobalt eyes. "And no anchovies."

"Nor pineapples." Tala half-grinned.

Both boys ran the length of the back alley, intent on reaching their destination in record time, and also the thought of their supreme pizzas keeping them going till the very end. Somewhere, a few distances away, a massive horde of fan girls chased after.

"KAI! TALA! WAIT FOR US!"

"MARRY ME!"

**Owari **

_A/N: _

_There you go! Now it isn't so hard to click on the review button, isn't it! And yes, it's a new style of writing I'm experimenting with, with the present tenses first, before changing mid-way into past-tense when the dialogues come up. It's …weird, but in tuned with a weird plot all the same. Heh._

_last but not least, happy valentine's day, all of you!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
